


Human Elements

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [49]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Michael





	Human Elements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> length = 1:24

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Human Elements by Mick Gordon


End file.
